The Reaux Chronicles
Chapter 1 The night was quiet in the Midnight Court, the cold wind blowing through the darkened city. The Loyalists and Demons marching the streets as usual, but tonight; it seemed the Rebels were sleeping. Silan had just left her post, and she was heading home to her loving husband. Her belly was beginning to show, pregnant with the child they spent the last millennia trying to make. She was wearing a long, flowing, loose white gown; giving her the space to move freely. ' ' Every step she took closer to home would echo with the clacking of her shoes. A heavy foot brought by her superiority complex. However, she also grew colder the closer she got to home. By now, she must have been only 5 minutes out. Suddenly, Silan heart a shout echoing through the court, it must have originated a few blocks away from her. “Over here! One of Elisande’s men” The voice yelled. Silan would hold her belly and pick up the pace. It sounded like the loyalists were indeed active tonight, just later than usual. Hopefully, she could get home before trouble had begun. ' ' As she rounded the corner towards her home, the shouting grew more intelligible. Why were the Rebels at her street? “Please, take me and let’s go. I’m the one you want.” A voice would say, a voice she recognized. It was Frances, her husband. She squinted her eyes down the dark street and saw a group of rebels holding him down to the ground, a blade at his throat. ' ' “Please let him go!” She would plead, rushing forward to try and help Frances. ' ' A step of her foot later she heard it. A soft gasp, the mangled coughing of someone choking on blood. The rebels had slit Frances’ throat, the blood rushing out and creating a crimson pool on her doorstep. It only took moments for her feet to be soaked, the feeling of the warm life spilling out of her husband. Sil collapsed to the ground, tears flowing and the fear in her heart growing. “Frances!” She would try to say, but the uncontrollable sobbing made her unintelligible. ' ' “Get her, her husband was a member of the Duskwatch.” One of the Rebels would say, the rest of the rushing towards her. ' ' Silan would try and drag herself to her feet. Cold, angry hands grabbing at her; working to detain her. She could tell the stress was upsetting her unborn child. She would swing her elbow into one of the Rebel’s heads; crushing his skull, he would fall to the ground. As another grabbed her she would open her hand, beautiful and unscarred and thrust it at the man; the chaotic power of flame would burst as her handmade impact. She continued fighting off the group, men, and women alike; they were all Rebels and they thought a difference of opinion meant she had to die. Blood would continue to splatter everywhere, some hers, mostly theirs; but she grew tired. She couldn’t keep this up for long, and every time she took an attacker out another would appear. Suddenly, a sharp pain ushered into Silan. She looked down, a sword ran through her stomach from her spine. She reached, her own warm blood beginning to spill out in haste; the pain unbearable. “My baby” She would say with her last conscious breath. Silan collapsed to the ground; her beautiful gown now soaking in crimson. It would be beautiful still if the color hadn’t come from blood. She knew, as her consciousness faded, that there was no saving her child; and no saving herself. Chapter 2 Frances was following his morning routine, tending to the lilys in their garden. Silan was making breakfast, holding her belly as she sang a lullaby. She loved her unborn child, possibly more than she loved Frances. The excitement she felt, waiting for her baby to be born in a few weeks was unbearable. ' ' Frances finished tending to the garden as he entered their modest house, small in size; good for a starting family. The main room, decorated by Silan was adorned with crimson tapestries; her favorite color. Frances came up, giving Silan a kiss on the lips; his own lips soft and velvety. Silan felt she could almost taste the love he had for her, every time their lips met. Frances would reach his hand down, scarred from the thorns in the garden and place it on her belly. ' ' “Our child will be as beautiful as you are my love, and she will thrive as all Shal’dorei do,” Frances spoke, his voice soft and welcoming. ' ' “Frances.” She responded, her voice full of worry. “I know we are doing what we must, to protect our family. I will never disagree with that. By staying loyal to Elisande, we can assure a future for Raejas.” Her voice would break as she spoke the name of their unborn daughter. “Do you think we can keep up this facade? Should we try and escape the barrier with the Rebels? I hear they are forming, now may be our chance.” ' ' Frances would give Silan a worried look, the thought of his daughter and Silan rushing into his mind. He never knew what the right answer would be. “Silan, my dearest. The lily of my life. We will always be safe as a family. Let’s discuss our next steps after we both get off work today. I don’t want you to worry, or stress. The baby can’t handle it.” ' ' Silan would lean forward, and give Frances one last kiss before she left for work. ' ' Was this some nightmare, or was it a wonderful dream? For her mind to repeat the last conversation they ever had before Frances and Raejas were taken from her. The ground was cold, Silan began to shiver. She was trying to bring herself out of her slumber, trying to wrap her head around what happened. It was quiet, and she felt so alone. Who could do this to her? She thought, and where is she now? All she knew was, everything she cared about was gone. Is there even a point in trying to wake up, her dreams were a better place to live. ' ' She tried to open her eyes, but it was painful. Her face was swollen, she must have taken more of a beating after she went down. She would slowly use her hand and feel around the ground. Trying to find signs of anything, where she was, how she got here, was she alive or dead. Her mind instantly shot to her baby as her hand moved down to her belly. A cry of pain shot out as her memory of the night before rushed back. ' ' As she continued to cry, she could hear footsteps approaching, a large dark shadow approaching down a gloomy hallway. As it reached Sil, it was apparent what it was. A demon, a doomguard to be exact. ' ' “Lady Reaux.” It would say, a voice raspy and dark; but not unfriendly. “I know you been through a lot, but we must get moving.” He would extend a hand down towards Silan, offering to assist her up. ' ' Silan’s head was once again trying to wrap around what was happening. A demon? Why is a demon helping her? ' ' “Who are you? What is the meaning of this? Please, let me die here.” She would say. “I have nothing to live for anymore.” “My name is Korthec, Miss Silan.” The demon would respond. “You have done the Legion a great service, and paid the ultimate price. You are worthy of our respect, and I will see to it that you regain your strength so you can take revenge. Silan couldn’t muster any more strength, both emotionally and physically beaten. Her vision of the corridor fading, as she once again goes unconscious. Category:Article management templates Category:Stories